The Sun Will Come Out
by MaryAnne741
Summary: Maria and the Captain have been married for almost 21 years when something unexpected happens….
1. Default Chapter

This is my second attempt to write a Sound of Music fanfiction story. Please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so hopefully you will forgive me for the spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
Timeline/Setting: the story takes place about 20 after the Sound of Music. The Captain still teaches at a Naval Academy.  
  
Rating: PG although some parts in Chapter 2 may come to PG-13.  
  
Gratitude: First of all I want to say a big thanks to Jessica for her helpful suggestions and encouragement I received from her while working on this story.  
  
So this is the first two chapters of the story "The Sun Will Come Out". Please R/R.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dark thoughts, despair and fear had kept on consuming my mind; the pain had been running deep in my heart ever since that fateful day when the terrible accident happened.  
  
I thought my life to be perfect. I had everything a woman could ask for. We had been married for more than 20 years and we were still a couple so full of love and passion. Throughout the years we had grown to love each other more and more. There were 3 wonderful children born to us, each of them a blessing. Our 7 older children had moved out from our home and had families on their own. Grandchildren had started arriving, so at the age of 42 I was already a practicing grandmother. Our home was filled with love and good cheer all the time.  
  
That accident changed everything for worse. It came as a shock for all of us that we might never get him back. It was a pure torture to see Georg like that, lying unconsciously in coma. I was afraid of what was coming next, my optimism started fading when he didn't show any promising sign of recovery. All the happy joy and cheerfulness disappeared from our home and it became the house of sorrows. I tried not to lose my faith in God, my prayers went up to him every night but he didn't seem to answer them.  
  
The darkness of my room did not help to calm my nerves, all I could think of was Georg. Seeing the empty space next to me in my bed made my heart ache even more for him, my husband, my friend and lover. My eyes wandered over to the bedside table and laid upon a picture taken of the two of us at our 20th wedding anniversary. My eyes got to tears and I simply was unable to control my emotions anymore. I laid my head on his pillow and let my tears release from my eyes.  
  
"No, no... why? Please, dear God, help us, help us! Do not take him away from us. We need him down here more than you do up there." I cried out aloud.  
  
Unable to maintain that position I sat up and let my hands travel downwards until they rested on my stomach. My tears became even stronger. I was still in shock after the discovery I had made earlier that day. It was beyond my belief that I was expecting again. Instead of an overwhelming joy upon finding out about my being with child I felt rather confused, embarrassed and my mind was filled with fears. I had too much on my plate at the same time. I gently rubbed my stomach, I loved my little baby and also wanted this child more than anything after all the past miscarriages. When I miscarried a few years ago the doctors said that I would never be able to get pregnant again. In a way this child was a miracle and made me slightly smile among my bitter tears.  
  
A soft knock on the door brought me back to reality. I quickly dried up my tears when tapping of little feet approached my bed. In the soft dim of the room I could make out the shape of my 7-year old little daughter. Gently she touched me on my shoulder and gave me a little kiss on my cheek.  
  
"I couldn't sleep mother" a pair of begging eyes was locked on mine as she went on: "I dreamed of father and when I woke up I d that he was not with us". My heart was about breaking upon hearing her honest confession. "Oh, honey" I said while gently stroking her face. "Would you like to sleep here with me tonight?" I opened the blanket as an invitation for her.  
  
Without giving me an answer little Christine climbed into the bed next to me. I arranged the blanket around her and held her close to me.  
  
"I miss father" she said with teary eyes, it was a pain to my heart. Christine was truly her father's daughter. She was our youngest one, and Georg always made sure to spoil her. The two of them really made a team when it came to any kind of conspiracy.  
  
"I know darling, I know, I miss him, too" I said while stroking the top of her head. "Is he going to be back to us?" she asked. "Christine, my darling.. We have to keep faith in God. It might take long, but God will answer our prayers and father will be back to us." I told her all the while trying to convince myself of what I had just said. To my relief she closed her little eyes and drifted off to sleep in my embrace.  
  
The worries and fears were so much on my mind that I couldn't fall asleep. My thoughts traveled back to the day when it all happened...  
  
To be continued..  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Flashback Starts  
  
As the first ray of sunlight made its way into our bedroom I felt a soft kiss on my bare shoulder. I shifted in his arms and gave a light kiss on his lips.  
  
"Good morning darling" I said and laid my head on his shoulder. The memory of the night brought a smile to my face. His fingers gently caressed my shoulder and traveled down on my arm. "You are beautiful Maria in the morning glow." he said and his compliment made me slightly blush. "Come on Captain, you are way too polite. Grandmothers do not receive such compliments." I said. "No, I mean it Maria.... and your beauty is not the only thing that has improved since we are married." He said with a mischievous smile. "You are impossible Captain... isn't there anything else you can think of?" I laughed out aloud while looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "Hey, you didn't blush this time, what happened?" He asked with a slight suprise in his voice. "Oh, I had plenty of time to get used to it." I said with a smile. "And are you used to this?" he asked while rolling me over to my back and covered my mouth with his. As our kiss and embrace deepened we got lost in our love and passion.  
  
* * *  
  
Lying peacefully in each other arms I didn't want the morning to end. I felt so safe and secure in his embrace.  
  
"I'm afraid that we should get up if I don't want to be late for work". He said. "I know, and besides there are two children downstairs who might need my assistance to get ready for school." I said a bit disappointed all the while cuddling closer to him. "Is everything all set for Annie's homecoming party tonight?" He asked. "Oh, yes food has been ordered, it will be delivered by 4 p.m.... Liesl and Brigitta will come over to help decorate the house and prepare everything for the party while I go to pick her up at the airport. I'm sure our daughter will be suprised. I cannot wait to see her." "I'm so proud of her, she did so well in her first college year. She is a miracle, isn't she?" His eyes reflecting the pride that only a father can feel for his daughter. "Oh, yes... she is like the shining sun." I proudly added. "Just like her mother." He whispered into my ear while gently stroking my cheek. "Okay, darling.... now I think it's really time to get up... I have to check on Christine and also assist Daniel to get ready for school." I gave him a light kiss on his lips and slid out of bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Christine, Daniel... please settle.... finish your breakfast if you don't want to be late for school." I instructed them while taking a sip of my coffee. "Father? Can we go to the beach tomorrow now that Annie comes home tonight?" Christine looked at her father with a pair of begging eyes that her father could never resist to comply with. "We'll see sweetheart, okay? First we have to find out what Annie wants to do tomorrow." Georg tried to answer his daughter's question. "But Annie always liked picnics on the beach... daddy, please! Oh my God, I thought to myself... being called daddy always melted his heart toward her daughters. Christine was always good in approaching her father this way. "I'll see what I can do about it" giving his daughter wink. "Mother?" now it was Daniel's turn to speak. "Yes, darling." I was curious what he was up to. "Can I go to Christel's birthday party?" "Who is Christel? Is she your girlfriend?" Christine tried to tease her older brother. In the corner of my eyes I saw Daniel's face turn into a slight pink color. "It's not your business, okay?" He tried to fight back. "Children, children.... stop it! Now you should finish your breakfast and we'll discuss all the picnic and birthday party issues tonight." I smiled at my children reassuringly.  
  
The morning was a rush just as usual, the same old daily routine. When everyone finished breakfast I walked them to the door, made sure that everyone had everything and bid them farewell. I kissed both of my children on the cheek before letting them go to school.  
  
I reentered the dinning room and joined my husband drinking one more cup of coffee. "Please do not forget to get home in time darling. I should get home with Annie at around 5.30 p.m, so that we can start celebrating. I told everyone to be here around 5 p.m." I said. "How could I forget my daughter's party?". He asked me with a smile on his face.  
  
"Maria, I think I have to get to go now... my lecture is starting in 45 minutes." He said with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
Hand in hand we walked to the door where he took my face in his hands and gently kissed me on my lips. "I love you" I whispered into his ear. "I love you, too." He responded. For a long moment we kept eye contact, but it had to be broken. "Have a nice day and take care" I stroked his face. "See you in the evening", he said and a moment later he was out of the house.  
  
I watched him getting into the car and starting it. I stood in the doorway until he disappeared in the distance. As I stood there I thought my life to be perfect and I didn't even dare to think that soon a terrible accident was going to destroy our happiness turning my life into a living nightmare.  
  
I spent the rest of the morning on getting Annie's room into a welcoming shape. I put fresh flowers into the vase and rearranged the pillows and blankets on her bed. I wanted her summer holidays to start perfectly when back home with us. At around noon I ran to answer the door when I heard the bell ring. My face lit up when I saw Liesl and Brigitta standing in the doorway together with their little children.  
  
"Hello darlings, come in" I invited them inside. "Hello mother" they said in choir and I hugged both of them. I turned my attention to my two grandchildren who accompanied their mothers by kneeling down to hug them close to me. Two pairs of little arms went around my neck and I received a little kiss from the two little ones. "Grandmother, will you sing for us?" little Karen asked me. "Maybe later darling, now we are busy making this house as beautiful as we can until your aunt Annie comes home". I stroked each of the children on their heads and stood up. "Okay girls, did you get everything we need?" I tried to find out if all the materials were available to start decorating the house. "I think so mother. Let's start with the fun!" The three of us with the help of the two little ones started decorating the entrance area. Brigitta prepared the chain of letters which said "Welcome Home Annie" while Liesl and I assisted Mrs. Rogers our housekeeper to get the dinning room in order. They delivered the food and drinks. We were busy but on high spirit in anticipation for the big family reunion. I couldn't even recall when we had such a big family gathering. Guests had started arriving at our house. By 4.30 p.m. the house was packed with our children, grandchildren, daughter and son-in-laws. Happy laughter and good cheer filled the rooms.  
  
"Okay, everyone, now I'll go to pick up Annie." I said excitedly and withdrew to my room. Quickly I changed, made sure that everything was all set and I walked downstairs.  
  
"Mrs. Von Trapp, you have a phone call." Mrs. Rogers stopped me. "Tell them I'm not at home. Who is it?". I asked all the while trying to avoid answering the phone. "I do not know, Madamee, but it sounds like something important, they want to talk to the wife of Captain Georg von Trapp." She said. "Okay, let me see." and I went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Mrs. Maria Von Trapp?" the voice on the other end sounded straight. "Yes, speaking." I felt a knot forming in my stomach. "It's Lieutenant Brook from the police department speaking." My face turned pale upon hearing it. A shocking silence followed his introduction. "What happened? " I asked in shock. "Mrs. Von Trapp, your husband was in a car accident this afternoon and has been delivered to St. Catherine Hospital." I couldn't believe what I had just heard from the male voice on the other end. "What? Oh, no and what happened? Is he seriously injured?" was all I could trail off but I felt that I was going to faint. "A drunken driver lost the control over his car and crashed your husband's car. As far as we are concerned the car is totalled and your husband has been delivered to hospital. I'm afraid that his injuries are really bad." The voice on the other end was straight. "Thank you, Sir. I'm heading the hospital this instant". I said and hung up the phone.  
  
I simply collapsed in a nearby chair. It was like a nightmare, I wished someone could wake up me. There was no one around, the sounds of happy cheer and laughter echoed in the house. My tears started falling like a storm and without being able to compose myself I cried out aloud. My cry caused all the happy sounds to cease in the house. I saw Liesl run into the room where I was.  
  
"Mother, what happened? What happened?" She asked her face turning into pale. I tried to arrange my thoughts before trailing off the terrible news I had just received. "Liesl" I sobbed. "Your father, your father has been in a car accident when on the way home." "What?" she replied. "He has been delivered to St. Catherine Hospital." I sobbed. Liesl put her arms around me while I was clutching on her. "Liesl, I'm going to the hospital this moment. Could anyone go to pick up Annie?" "Yes, mother... I'll go to pick her up, or do you want me to accompany you to the hospital?" Liesl said. "I don't know... I don't know.... Liesl, tell me that it's only a dream." I cried. "Mother, oh mother... shh.... okay, I'll go to pick up my sister, and we'll ask Friedrich to take you to the hospital." She hugged me close to her.  
  
Together we left the room and told the news to the others. The shocking news made everyone's face turn to pale. No words were spoken. Freezing silence, scared faces and teary eyes filled the room.  
  
"Friedrich, can you take mother to the hospital while I go to pick up Annie?" Liesl turned to Friedrich while taking over the tasks of coordination. She must have sensed the shocking effects of the news on me. "Gretl, Marta, can you watch over the little ones?" she went on instructing. "Yes, do not worry, we'll stay here until...." Gretl's words failed.  
  
"Okay, mother can we go?" Friedrich approached me while guiding me to his car.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
Torturing silence and tension was hanging in the air during the 20-minute ride to the hospital, none of us dared to say a word. My life was about falling apart. With teary eyes I started a silent prayer. My stomach was still in knots, my heart was pounding with fears.   
  
Without much ceremony we ran into the building when we got there. Arranging my thoughts I stopped the first nurse bumping into me.   
  
"I'm Maria von Trapp, Georg von Trapp's wife... where is my husband?" I trailed off.   
  
"He is being operated on now, it can take a few more hours" the nurse answered my question lowly.   
  
"How serious are his injuries?" Friedrich asked in a more settled tone.   
  
"As far as I know he has broken legs and one or two broken ribs... potential internal injuries give more reason for being concerned, Sir. But we'll be more informed once they have finished with the surgery." The nurse said with an understanding expression on her face and motioned for us where we could wait.   
  
Hours had passed and nothing happened, none of us spoke. I was sunk deeply in my thoughts when sounds of rushing feet caught my ears. I looked up slowly and saw Liesl and Annie arrive. I stood up when they reached us.   
  
"Oh, mother...." Annie threw her hands around my neck all the while she didn't stop crying. I held her close to me and let my cry become stronger.   
  
"Darling.... my Annie, you're back..... you're back.... " I cried.  
  
"How is father doing?" She asked with a sob while looking into my eyes.   
  
"He is still being operated on.... he might have internal injuries...." I answered while trying to compose myself. "We have been waiting here for almost two hours and no one has left the operating room." I went on.   
  
All the four of us returned to our seats. Annie's hand reached for mine and held it tightly. I felt her fingers trembling in mine. Another silent hour had passed when the door to the operating room opened and a doctor approached our seats. The expression on his face indicated that something was wrong.   
  
"Mrs. Von Trapp?" he asked with an exhausted look.   
  
"Yes" I said while swallowing deeply.   
  
"I'm Dr. Swanson. Could you please follow me into my office? I have to talk to you privately Madame." He said and I felt the knot increasing in my stomach.   
  
* * *  
  
"Take a seat, please". He said softly.   
  
I was trembling as I took my seat to face him. I couldn't say a word.  
  
"Mrs. Von Trapp..." the tone in his voice indicated what was going to follow "You see Mrs. Von Trapp, your husband has been injured very badly. Besides some broken bones we discovered serious internal haemorrhaging, but we were still able to keep it under control until....." I almost fainted at his words... what was he going to say?  
  
"Until what?" I managed to ask after a big swallow and my fingers clinging to the armrest all the while I wanted to scream out.   
  
"During the operation..... he fell into a coma." He answered my question in a low voice.   
  
That didn't sound good, I assumed. I didn't know what I should say, what I should ask and I had no idea what was coming next. The doctor must have noticed the startled look on my face because he started talking.   
  
"Mrs. Von Trapp... I know it's hard on you now.... but you mustn't give up the hope. At this point there is nothing more I can tell you.... I don't know how long it will take and if.....you understand what I mean?" he said in an understanding tone. I softly nodded in agreement but still it was beyond my belief that I was the one receiving all this information.   
  
"He is being transfered to the intensive care unit where he can be monitored all the time." The doctor went on. Looking at him in silent understanding I didn't dare to ask any question. Silently I swallowed my tears.  
  
"Doctor, may I see him?" I asked after a long moment of silence still unsure if I was prepared to see him like that.   
  
"As for visiting him Mrs. Von Trapp he can receive only a limited number of visitors for the time being, you understand? We have to keep in mind what's the best for him." I softly nodded in response.   
  
"Can I see him now briefly? Please!" I asked with begging eyes filled with tears.   
  
"But only you, Mrs. Von Trapp and it should be really a short visit. I'll have a nurse escort you to his room." He answered.   
  
First I went to find my children to fulfil the duty of giving them the terrible news. All the three of them collapsed in their seats. I asked Friedrich to call home to let the others know about Georg's condition while I was going to visit him briefly.   
  
Our private moment was disturbed by the nurse who was going to escort me to him. I followed her with resignation to the intensive care unit. The sight of him left me breathless when entering the room. I was really not prepared to see my beloved husband in a condition like that. His face was pale covered with purple bruises all over. Machines were attached to his body to help him breathe. He lay motionless there, his eyes closed to the world. My tears came like a storm. Slowly, with reserve I approached his bed and gently touched his hand. I could hardly see from the veil of tears covering my eyes.   
  
"Darling.... I love you. We all love you. Please promise me one thing, one little thing.... you should get better soon." I gently stroked his hand when I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder.   
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Von Trapp but I think you should leave now. You can come back tomorrow and anytime you wish to visit him. Your presence will surely help." The nurse said standing behind me.   
  
"Alright, now I'm leaving, but I'll be back my love." I stood up and turned into the direction of the door.   
  
My children were waiting for me outside, and almost immediately I fell into Liesl's arms. I was still in shock upon seeing him like that. I let my tears become stronger and when outside I couldn't help crying anymore. The ride home didn't take more than 25 minutes but for me it seemed like an eternity........ all I knew that my life would never be the same again.   
  
The days since the accident had slowly turned into weeks and there was no change in his condition. The external wounds covering his body had started healing but he was still motionless. There was nothing we or the doctors could do about him. For the last month I had only been living on sleeping pills if I wanted to get some sleep at night. When I was awake all I could think of was him. I spent most of my time in the hospital on sitting at his bedside, holding his hand in the hope that he would open his eyes to the world. In the hope that he can hear me I told him about everything going on at home.   
  
Our life was a pure torture. The happy cheerful laughter and singing disappeared from our family activities. Besides spending hours at his bedside I also had maternal duties to fulfil. I was exhausted and getting weaker day-by-day. I had lost at least 8 pounds within a month due to the lack of rest and appetite caused by the living nightmare I had to go through.   
  
  
  
My friends and family, however, were of full support. There was always someone to watch over the children when I needed to run into the hospital. My children silently understood and took in that something had changed in our lives although it was a mother heart torture to see their sad faces when thinking of their father. The happy family dinners and meals were only past memories, the happy chattings turned into silence.   
  
One day Annie and I went to town to do some shopping for things she would need when returning to college after the summer holidays. In a crowded shop I felt a sudden dizziness coming over me.   
  
"Mother, are you alright? Your face is all white... mother?" Annie asked with concerns in her eyes.   
  
"I don't know darling. I have been feeling weak for a while now.... ever since it happened actually, but today is worse than any other day before." I said. Annie took my hand and led me out of the shop to a nearby bench.   
  
"Mother, maybe you should see a doctor... father wouldn't want to see you like this.... oh, sorry Mom".   
  
"It's okay Darling, it's okay... I know it's not me.... I'm afraid for the first time of my life. I'm scared of what tomorrow will bring. My life has fallen apart, everything that I thought to be secure have disappeared and we do not know if...." I couldn't go on without getting into tears.   
  
"Mother, I'm afraid too......" she started crying. I hugged her close to me and gently rubbed her back in comfort.   
  
"Everything will be fine Darling, everything." I was suprised by my sudden optimism.   
  
"I love you mother" she said in my embrace.   
  
"I love you too and maybe I didn't have time for you lately, but believe me I'm very proud of you Annie and so is your father." I gently stroked her face.   
  
"Really?" she asked, her question surprizing me.   
  
"Yes, he is. How could he not? He said that you were a miracle and he was very excited about your homecoming". Annie's eyes filled with tears again.   
  
"Thank you Mom. That means a lot to me" she said.   
  
"Okay, I feel much better now. There are few more errands ahead of us. Can we go now? I asked and rose from my seat.   
  
"Mother, please promise me to take better care of yourself. We all are concerned about you." Annie said with love radiating from her eyes.   
  
"Yes, little doctor" I said with a little smile and gave her a hug.   
  
We spent the rest of the afternoon on going to various shops and in a way this activity lifted our spirits.   
  
When I returned to my bedroom after a long day, I usually had a hard time falling asleep. I didn't want to get addicted to sleeping pills, so I tried to avoid taking any. For hours I lay awake in my bed thinking and pondering the situation and trying to find a way to survive. Annie's words echoed in my head. She had been completely right earlier that day when she had said that I wasn't paying enough attention to myself. My family, my children needed me. They didn't know if they would ever get their father back, but they should at least have a reliable mother. Putting deed to my resolution I decided to make an appointment with Dr. Miller to get a full medical check-up.   
  
To be continued.....   
  
Thank you for reading it. Please leave your feedback. 


	4. Chapter4

So, this is Chapter 4 of my story. Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dr. Miller greeted me when I entered his office.  
  
Good afternoon Mrs. Von Trapp. How are you doing?"  
  
"Not too bad considering the situation, you know." I tried to give the most proper answer while taking a seat on the other side of his desk.  
  
"I know my dear, I know. It's hard on you. How are your children coping with the situation?" Dr. Miller had not only been our family's doctor for ages but also in a way, he had been a very good friend as well.  
  
"They are very good children, you know. Some of them try to do their best to hide their feelings and keep on going, but I know they go through the same torture everyday. And the others, and I mean the younger ones, they have silently taken in the truth, but it's so hard for me to see the sad expression on their faces. Anyway, we try to support each other as much as we can." I said with tears filling my eyes.  
  
„I know Mrs. Von Trapp. We all keep the Captain and your family in our prayers. You have to trust that the sun will come out." He said.  
  
„Thank you." I said with my eyes still in tears.  
  
„What brings you here today?" he asked me friendly.  
  
„Well, first of all I'm exhausted. There have been too many things on my plate lately. I didn't really have time for myself and I felt a need for a full check-up."  
  
„Very well, dear. You really do look exhausted; your face is so pale. How many pounds have you lost?"  
  
„Well about 8-10. It's due to the lack of rest and appetite. I'm out of my energy." I said honestly.  
  
„First let me examine you and then I might send you to further tests to run." The doctor said.  
  
I nodded in agreement and changed into the dressing gown. The examination itself didn't take too long. The doctor had a few more questions during the procedure that I answered with resignation.  
  
After getting dressed again I awaited the doctor's return to his desk.  
  
„Well, Mrs. Von Trapp... honestly I don't know how to start." He said and his statement made a knot form in my stomach.  
  
„Is there anything you have found?" I asked with a startled look.  
  
„Yes, but nothing serious..... Mrs. Von Trapp you are going to have a baby, you are about 3 months along." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
I couldn't believe what I had heard, but I knew that it really could be true. All the signs were there. I felt a bit silly for not having realised it myself.  
  
„Are you sure doctor? I mean I have miscarried a few times and last time you told me that I was never going to be able to have a baby again. All other tests had confirmed your observations." I said in disbelief.  
  
„My dear, this child is a miracle." The doctor said softly.  
  
His words brought tears to my eyes. Unable to control my emotions my tears became a storm.  
  
„Doctor" I started while sobbing „I'm over 40 years of age, don't you think it affects the child in a harmful way?" I asked still in disbelief.  
  
„Not necessarily. You are healthy. But please make sure to get more rest, eat properly and you have to get a check-up regularly. I don't see any problem for the rest. As I said this baby is a miracle." He stated lowly.  
  
„I know doctor and sorry for not being overwhelmed with joy at the moment." I started but my emotions took over again.  
  
The doctor softly patted my hand in support. „I understand what you feel... but don't give up the hope, keep the faith. Think of your child." He supported me.  
  
„Thank you Dr. Miller." I said.  
  
„If you don't feel well, please do not hesitate to visit me. Otherwise, I would like to see you in 2 weeks." Dr. Miller told me with a reassuring smile.  
  
„Yes, thank you." I answered before I left his office.  
  
* * *  
  
Instead of going home right away I decided on taking a long walk on the beach to get some fresh air to be able to clear my mind. I sat on a bench and looked at the waves washing the shore. My hands found my stomach to rest on. I could hardly believe that I was 3-month pregnant. I remembered with shock the terrible day of my last miscarriage, what if? I knew that I had to regain my energy before giving birth, and not only for my, but also for Georg's sake. I was expecting his child, so this was the least I owed him to do. Before going home I made up my mind to visit him.  
  
"Hello, Darling.... " I said while taking a seat at his bedside and grabbing his hand. Holding his hand in mine I went on:  
  
"I'm sorry Georg, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself lately. I know that you don't like seeing me like this. Can you forgive me? I love you darling... " I couldn't go on without getting into tears, but I had to compose myself and go on talking:  
  
"I made some very interesting discovery this afternoon. Can you believe it? I'm pregnant. It's a miracle Georg, a real miracle... a true Gift from God. You know after all I have gone through. Dr. Miller says that I'm fine and I mustn't worry about being too old for a baby. I promise you to take good care of the two of us. We all miss you darling.... We miss you. But now if you forgive me I have to go home to check on our other children." I said and bent down to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Gently I stroked his hair. He looked like one in a peaceful sleep as lying there motionless. His features were content, his face started clearing off of all the wounds and scars. "Sweet dreams Georg, I'll be back tomorrow" I said and left his room to go home.  
  
* Flashback Ends *  
  
I looked down at Christine peacefully sleeping in my arms. My eyes, however, didn't get to rest that night. I felt a bit guilty about not getting any sleep. I didn't know how was going to regain my strength and get through this pregnancy with the energy level equal to a little bird's.  
  
Slowly Christine opened her eyes and looked up at me. I stroked her head and placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
„Good morning darling, did you sleep well?" I asked her.  
  
„Yes, mother... I did." She said with a little smile forming on her little face.  
  
In the back of my mind I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide my pregnancy for too long but still I wanted to win some time before letting anyone know. It was such a private matter for the time being, and I didn't feel comfortable about it.  
  
At breakfast, however, I tried to follow Dr. Miller's instruction and started showing some signs of appetite. I didn't know how I was going to tell my family about the news. I needed to share it with someone, someone who I trusted wholeheartedly, a close friend maybe. After making sure that Annie and Daniel watched over Christine I made my way over to Liesl's house.  
  
* * *  
  
„Liesl, you are my closest friend, you know that. Now I definitely need a friend to talk to. But could you please handle this information confidentially for the time being?" I asked my eldest daughter.  
  
"Yes, of course Mother. You have helped me so often in the past. Tell me, is there anything wrong?" she asked me understandingly with a hint of fear in her eyes.  
  
"It may sound strange... and believe me it's very strange for me.... Uhm, I'm expecting a baby." I bit my lips in excitement, since I didn't know what a 36-year old woman would say upon finding out that she was going to have a new brother or sister.  
  
"Mother, are you sure? I mean after all the miscarriages... " She sounded suprised.  
  
"Liesl, the diagnosis came from Dr. Miller. He says that I'm fine and also that I shouldn't be worried about my age either."  
  
"But this a miracle then especially now...., at least something good brightens up our days." She said while giving me a hug. My eyes were in tears but partially out of joy.  
  
"Liesl, I mustn't lose this baby, not under these circumstances. I want this child more than anything, I don't think I could recover from another..." I said in fear.  
  
"Mother, you know that we are always here for you if you need help. We all love you and we won't let anything happen to you or the baby." Liesl said while hugging me closer to her in comfort.  
  
"Thank you, thank you.... What would I do without you children?" I said with a little smile.  
  
The phone ringing interrupted our conversation. Liesl ran to answer it but she handed the phone to me immediately.  
  
"Mother, it's yours..." she said.  
  
"Hello?" I answered the phone.  
  
"Mrs. Von Trapp? It's Dr. Swanson. I'm glad to have found you... can you come to the hospital immediately?" his voice sounded excited.  
  
I almost dropped the phone and started trembling. "What happened? What happened?" I asked in excitement.  
  
"Your husband has started moving his fingers." He answered.  
  
"I'll be there within 30 minutes" I said and hung up the phone.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Thank you for reading and do not forget to leave your feedbacks... thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you very much for all the reviews and feedbacks I have received from you. This is Chapter 5 of my story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I rushed into the hospital together with Liesl and headed to the intensive care unit. My heart was pounding with excitement and it almost skipped a beat when I entered his room. Dr. Swanson was standing at his bedside in full astonishment.  
  
„Look Mrs. Von Trapp, look!" he pointed at Georg's fingers.  
  
His fingers were softly moving and holding Dr. Swanson's hand. He let me take his place and with a slight reserve I took a hold of Georg's hand. I was left breathless in the moment I felt his fingers taking a hold of mine. My eyes were full of tears, but this time definitely tears of happiness were rolling down on my face.  
  
„I assume it's a good sign Dr. Swanson, isn't it?" I asked excitedly.  
  
„It's too early to say anything, Madame, but I take it as a good sign, yes." He said reassuringly.  
  
Liesl put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
„Mother, look... look, at his face" she said excitedly.  
  
My eyes wandered over to his face while holding his hand in mine. Tears filled my eyes and I was left breathless upon what I had seen. His lips started moving slowly as if he wanted to say something. No sound did leave his throat, but the soft movement came as a reaction to the external impulses.  
  
„Dr. Swanson, have you seen this?" I turned to the doctor.  
  
„Yes" he nodded reassuringly. „It's a promising sign." he added.  
  
„Doctor, can he hear us talk?" Liesl asked.  
  
„He might be, no one knows exactly what people in coma experience, what impulses they feel." The doctor explained.  
  
„Keep fighting Georg, keep fighting.... I love you." I said with teary eyes all the while looking at his face in an anticipation to receive further new reactions from him. I was a bit disappointed when no other reactions came from him, but I had to realise what a great progress he had made within a day.  
  
„Mother" Liesl gently rubbed my shoulder „I think I should take you home, you need to get some rest. It has been an exhausting day and you were exposed to way too many news." She smiled.  
  
„I know and I got your point Liesl..... you sound like a doctor." I said with a smile.  
  
I know that Liesl was right. It was the least I had to do to take care of myself especially now that Georg had shown signs of recovery The news of Georg's recovery went around among our friends and family members very quickly. We all knew that our prayers needed to be doubled up for him, but we were of a better spirit after seeing our prayers be answered.  
  
My pregnancy was the only thing that I hadn't shared with anyone but Liesl. I knew it wasn't the right thing for me to do, but deep in my heart I was afraid of their reaction. Some of my grandchildren were older than my baby was going to be. I was in my 40s, far beyond the age when a woman can safely deliver a child. On the other hand, I knew that this child was a true gift from God.  
  
Weeks had passed and I felt a soft rounding on my stomach, my pregnancy became apparent. With a little trick on my dresses I thought to be able to further hide the truth. Dr. Miller had run various tests and all the reports confirmed that my baby was fine. Due to the vitamins and shots I had received my appetite started returning. After gaining some weight my energy level started increasing.  
  
I spent most of my afternoons on sitting at Georg's bedside in the hospital. In the hope that he could hear my voice I told him about everything about our lives at home, about the children and our little baby. He must have felt my presence because each time entering his room, he did kind of open his mouth in an attempt to say something. His eyes, however, were still shut to the world. I held his hand even tighter all the while praying that he would finally wake up. He had been in coma for more than a month now.  
  
"Come on Darling, come on... wake up... you have done well so far... please." I told him while looking straightly into his face. To my disappointment his eyes remained closed.  
  
"Georg, I have to leave you now. You know it will be time I tell the children about the baby. I have arranged a private dinner for our children at our house for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow." After placing a little kiss on his cheek I left for home.  
  
All my children had arrived by the time I got home. I felt a bit guilty about not having invited my son and daughter-in-laws and grandchildren, but I felt it a private matter to discuss only with my children.  
  
"Children, I would like to tell you something.... It's something very important but it's really hard to start." I said while giving a sideward glance to Liesl before going on:  
  
"I know that I haven't been myself since the day of the accident nor have I paid any attention to myself. I really feel sorry and guilty about neglecting my family, you children who were full of support. Not only the fact of your father showing those promising signs made me feel the need for acting differently, but also the appointment I had with Dr. Miller let me see things from another point of view."  
  
"Mother, are you sick?" they asked in choir.  
  
"Oh, no... I'm not sick... I'm uhm... " I could not finish my sentence.... As I looked around 10 pairs of questioning eyes were locked on me.  
  
"I'm pregnant." I trailed off while casting downwards to avoid any eye contact with them. Shocking silence filled the room; they didn't know how to deal with the information they had just received.  
  
"Does that mean that I'm going to have a little brother or sister?" Christine was the first one to speak.  
  
"Yes, darling... you won't be the youngest one anymore. Children, I'm fine... really... I know I'm a bit old and it's the most unexpected thing I have ever experienced, but this child is a gift from God especially now under these circumstances."  
  
"Mother, this is wonderful." They chorused. "Really, we mean it" they all nodded in agreement and slowly approached me one by one to give me a hug in support. I received them with teary eyes.  
  
In the corner of my eyes I saw Mrs. Rogers rushing into the dinning room.  
  
"Mrs. Von Trapp, Mrs. Von Trapp..... Dr. Swanson has just called." My heart skipped a beat upon hearing her mention the doctor's name. I knew that there was something with Georg.  
  
"What did he...?" my words failed.  
  
"He asked me to tell you to go to the hospital immediately. The Captain, the Captain has called your name." She finished her sentence in tears.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Thank you for reading and please leave your reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm trying to compensate you guys for the cliffhangers of the last two chapters. Also, I must add you did a wonderful job with your feedbacks. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Please do the same after reading this chapter!  
  
I promise that Chapter 7 will be VERY good, a real treat I should say.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The news released a shock in me; I had to take a seat immediately if I didn't want to faint at the site. Friedrich and Kurt grabbed my hand in support and guided me to the car. Excitement came over me and I wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Without much ceremony I rushed to the intensive care unit and entered Georg's room. While lying with his eyes closed I heard him murmur lowly my name.  
  
"Maria, Maria.... Where are you? Children... children.... wait..... " It was all we could make out from the sounds he gave out. I took the seat at his bedside and held his hand tightly in mine while gently squeezing it with my fingers. Visibly he reacted to my touches by holding my hand even tighter in his while his body started shaking slightly.  
  
"Georg, here I am... here I am, darling." Tears started rolling down on my cheeks.  
  
I turned my head toward Dr. Swanson.  
  
"Doctor, doctor... this is....." I couldn't finish my sentence.  
  
"This is a very good sign... it's only a matter of time until he wakes up. His body is reacting to the external impulses." The Doctor answered.  
  
My attention returned to Georg trying to send him encouraging energies. Slightly his eyelashes started moving in attempt to open his eyes. Everyone in the room witnessed it in complete silence. I was left breathless when his eyes slowly opened exposing them to the outside world. I gasped in suprise and held his hand even tighter. His tired eyes made a little journey in the room searching for something, when finally found their rest on me. My tears became even stronger as I looked into his eyes. I was speechless and so were all the others in the room. The soft movements of his lips indicated that he was going to say something.  
  
"Maria.... Here you are, I have found you... " His voice sounded faint and a bit confused. "Yes, darling. Here I am.... Here I am... " I said while reaching up with one hand to softly stroke his face. My happiness was beyond any words; silently I thanked God for sending him back to us. His eyes slowly moved upwards and landed on his two sons.  
  
"Hello father" they chorused.  
  
"It's nice to see both of you, where are the others?" He said, but his voice still sounded faint.  
  
"They are all at home darling.... But will come to visit you soon." I said and softly kissed him on the cheek. "Maria, you are so beautiful." His comment brought more tears to my eyes especially when his hand slowly moved upward to touch my face.  
  
"Mr. Von Trapp, I'm Dr. Swanson.... Do you remember what happened to you?" He moved his head into the direction where the doctor's voice came from.  
  
"Car, accident.... Crash..... blood" Georg slowly recalled.  
  
"Very well.....Mr. Von Trapp, you should rest now.... Your family will visit you tomorrow." Dr. Swanson indicated that it was time we leave while telling me that he wanted to have a word with me outside.  
  
"Sweet dreams Georg." I told him while holding his hand in mine and placing one more kiss on his cheek.  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just experienced. My husband woke up from the coma. I asked my sons to call home and share the wonderful news with everyone while I had my discussion with Dr. Swanson.  
  
"Mrs. Von Trapp... it's a miracle what we have just seen in there. God and his angels must have watched over him from up there." I nodded in agreement and smiled still not being able to speak.  
  
"What we are going to do, is to run various tests on him. The fractures have most probably healed while lying in coma, but he will receive a full check-up in the following days. If everything goes well he can be transferred to the rehabilitation unit soon." The doctor's words sounded optimistic.  
  
"Doctor, is there a chapel here in the hospital?" I asked in an inquiry where I could praise the Lord for Georg's recovery.  
  
"Yes, Madame, there is one on the second floor at the end of the hallway." He nodded in agreement.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Please R/R. 


	7. Chapter 7

As I promised here you have a little treat after all the sad chapters.  
  
Enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The following days were filled with anticipation and excitement but all the reports on Georg's condition came back with promising results. He was still very weak, but the long coma didn't seem to affect him mentally. We knew that his recovery process wasn't going to be a short one, but witnessing his optimism was a treat itself. A week after his return he was transferred to the rehabilitation unit. We visited him everyday; by taking turns we made sure that someone was always sitting at his bedside.  
  
Our home was filled with good cheer and laughter again. My energy level returned to its top. I was more than 4 months along when I realized that I had to tell him about the new addition to our family. So far I had played the same trick or maneuver on my dresses, because I was not sure if Georg would be ready to receive such information. Also, it was hard to steal a private moment from him due to the large size of our family.  
  
"Let's go my child and tell about your presence to your father" I looked down and gently rubbed my stomach while standing in the doorway to his hospital room. Slowly I opened the door and entered the room. Georg was sitting in a chair by the window cheerfully chatting with Gretl.  
  
"Hello everyone." I greeted them while leaning down to kiss him gently on his lips.  
  
"Hello Mother" Gretl said and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"You look great my daughter, you are beaming... you are up to something... I have the suspicion." I didn't know why but Gretl's face was different.  
  
"Well, mother and father... I have great news for you.... You are going to be grandparents again, I'm expecting a baby." Gretl trailed off with a huge grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes towards me.  
  
I didn't dare to ask any further questions but maintained a happy face. It was a happy but also a strange feeling... mother and daughter expecting at the same time. Georg seemed to be happy for Gretl.  
  
"Darling, that's wonderful news indeed. And when is your baby due?" Georg's eyes were so full of pride.  
  
"In about 7 months Father." Gretl answered while hugging her father close to her. "Well, I think I should get going... now it's mother's turn to entertain you." She said and gave me a hug.  
  
„I'm so proud for you Gretl" I told her with a smile. I took her seat next to Georg's still trying to arrange my thoughts.  
  
"Maria, what's the matter with you? Are you not feeling well? You look so strange darling...." Georg said and put his hand on mine and started laughing.  
  
"I know what you feel... another grandchild makes you feel old, but do not worry darling, the child will be proud of having such a lively and pretty grandmother". His words went straight into my heart and turned the color of my face white.  
  
"Maria? What's wrong? Since Gretl's news you are so.... " He sounded worried.  
  
"Georg... I'm expecting, too." I let it off without thinking twice. I saw his mouth drop in suprise.  
  
"Maria? But you.... We were told when you miscarried a few years ago that.... " he said in disbelief.  
  
"Georg, this child is a miracle... I'm more than 4 months along already." I said with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Oh, my God... my poor little one... what all have you had to go through?" He pulled me close to him while I leaned my head on his shoulder and let out all the tears of joy and sorrow that I had to suppress in the last months. Gently his hands rubbed my back in comfort.  
  
"I'm fine darling... the baby is fine, too... everything will be alright now.... You will come home... we'll be happy again." I said with a few tears of joy filling my eyes.  
  
"When did you find out?" he asked.  
  
"About a month ago. I didn't realize the signs due to my general weakness and being out of energy, but Dr. Miller came back with the diagnosis." I said still in tears.  
  
"Oh, sorry, sorry sweetheart for not being there for you when you needed me." He said while gently wiping off my tears with his fingertips.  
  
"I love you Georg. You are back and that's the point. God has answered my prayers." I whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you, too. I'm the happiest man on earth. You are wonderful Maria." He said with a twinkle in his eyes while his hand was searching for my stomach to rest on. Gently he rubbed my stomach with his fingers and in a blissful moment our lips met in a deep long lasting kiss. A sudden movement, a little pulsing coming from inside made me pull out of his embrace and I gasped in suprise.  
  
„Maria, what's wrong?" he asked as looking into my eyes.  
  
„Nothing, absolutely nothing Georg." I said in tears while putting his hand on the active spot on my stomach.  
  
Georg's mouth stayed open in suprise as feeling the soft movement of his child under his hand.  
  
„It seems that our child knows how to time things perfectly." He said with a smile. My eyes laid upon my stomach.  
  
„He or she is a true gift from God" I said while leaning my head against his shoulder.  
  
For the first time in almost 2 months I felt an inexpressible happiness reaching every part of my body. With Georg's arms around me I felt safe and secure again, I took a deep breath in contentment.  
  
Georg was released from hospital 3 weeks later. We were all excited to welcome him back to our home. Children, grandchildren and family members were gathering in front of the hospital building to greet him while Georg and I went for the last consultation with Dr. Swanson.  
  
„All I can say Captain that you are really blessed. You were watched from above. Your recovery is a miracle." Dr. Swanson said turning his gaze to Georg. I nodded in agreement while taking a hold of Georg's hand. The doctor turned to face me before going on:  
  
„Mrs. Von Trapp, please make sure that he gets lots of rest and also that he takes everything very easy for the time being. I'm sure that the home atmosphere will definitely speed up his recovery process." I nodded in agreement. The doctor's gaze went back to Georg.  
  
„And Captain, please do not forget to visit me in my office every Friday and here I give you a description of the therapy you will receive. For the rest I think I can release you now." The doctor rose from his seat and reached over his desk to shake Georg's hand. „Oh, and let me congratulate you on the baby Mrs. Von Trapp. Take good care of yourself." He said while shaking my hand.  
  
Once standing outside Georg's arm went around my waist and turned me so that our eyes met. We maintained eye contact for a long moment before hand in hand we walked towards the exit to enter our new future and leave all the terrible events behind us.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Thank you for reading. Reviews are truly appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8

This is the final chapter of my story. Enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Finally my life was perfect again. The prospect of the new additions to our family filled our days with happy anticipation. Gretl and I got really close to each other due to our simultaneous pregnancies. Georg decided to finally retire from teaching to be able to spend most of his time with us. He was assigned, however, by the Academy to write a book on his navy experiences. He complied with this duty eagerly, yes the sea and the navy was in his blood.  
  
Weeks had passed and slowly they turned into months. My pregnancy was moving along smoothly, Georg's recovery was a treat to witness. Despite all the positive feedbacks I had received on my pregnancy from Dr. Miller I started to become frightened. The fact that I was 43 years old didn't let my mind be free of worries.  
  
* * *  
  
„Interested in a little walk?" Georg approached me while I was resting on the terrace enjoying the fresh air of the sunny autumn afternoon and the soft breeze touching my face.  
  
„Oh, yes that sounds tempting especially if you get me a small portion of creamies on the way." I said with a smile and held out my hands to Georg to help me stand up.  
  
„Small??? I would have a hard time eating the half of that small, Darling." He commented with a twinkle in his eyes while helping me up from the sitting position.  
  
Holding my hand in his in support we started walking towards the park near our home. The sun was shining bright giving a magical glow to the leaves that had turned into their most gorgeous fall foliage colors.  
  
"Can we sit on a bench? I'm getting tired and my back hurts." I asked my husband when I felt my waist and back getting heavy under the weight of the baby. Gently he guided me to a nearby bench and helped me sit down.  
  
"Thank you" I sighed. "You know these are the little privileges of a pregnancy". I said with a smile while shifting to make myself more comfortable. Georg placed his hand on my stomach.  
  
"My child is very active today. Are you playing football in there?" He said when he felt a little kick coming from inside.  
  
"That's what he or she does all the time. Our child is full of energy." I smiled and put my hand on his.  
  
"You look worried Darling, what's up?" Georg gently stroked my face.  
  
"Oh, nothing special...or everything I should say." I replied with a deep sigh.  
  
"Is it about the delivery?" He asked. I softly nodded.  
  
"Georg, I'm a bit afraid. I'm 43 years old... I have miscarried a few times... Christine is 7 years old; she is not a baby anymore. I don't know if I'm prepared for late night feedings, diapers etc." I trailed off.  
  
"Come on, where is the little adventurous Fraulein I married?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes before going on: "And besides, you have done this 3 times before. You will handle this with skill, Maria." His comment made me smile.  
  
"Will you help me? I mean will you be beside me the entire time?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I will. It goes without saying. Do not forget, there is still a lot of life in this old sea captain, Darling." Georg said while kissing me gently on the lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Despite my protest Dr. Miller insisted on my delivering the baby in a hospital. I had delivered all my children at home, but this time I had to take this news with resignation. I made myself believe that it was definitely the safest for both of us.  
  
My time arrived about two weeks earlier than planned on a Sunday morning at the end of November. I woke up to stomach cramps that I had identified immediately as the start of contraction.  
  
"Georg, Georg.... I started waking him up. "I'm in labor...." But my words failed as the new wave of cramps took over. He jumped out of bed and got quickly dressed. Gently he helped me downstairs and get on the car while smiling at me reassuringly.  
  
Dr. Miller right away took care about me and I was taken to the labor room immediately. Georg was allowed to stay at my bedside. I held his hand tightly in mine when the contractions came. I had been in labor for a few hours and my energy level was on decrease. This delivery seemed to be the toughest one I had ever had. Despite the cramps everything seemed to be under control.  
  
"Stop pushing Maria, I have to check on the baby" Dr. Miller said while focusing on his task at the foot of the bed. "Do not push." He instructed me again. I felt a knot form in my stomach; my misgivings told me that something was wrong.  
  
"What is going on Dr. Miller?" Georg looked startled. Without answering the question Dr. Miller instructed the nurse to arrange for an operating room urgently. I held Georg's hand even tighter and gasped for breath.  
  
"The baby.... What is..." I cried in pain while my other hand touched my stomach.  
  
"Maria, please do not be scared, what we are going to do is to transfer you to the operating room. Caesarean section is the only way I can help the baby enter this world." Dr. Miller tried to calm me. "Don't worry Captain, your wife and your child will be fine. You can wait outside, it won't take long."  
  
* * *  
  
When I awoke a few hours later in a hospital room the first thing coming into was Georg's face. Gently he stroked my cheek and placed a soft kiss on my hand.  
  
„Hello beautiful Mother, how are you?" He smiled at me.  
  
„Georg.... the baby?" I asked a bit disorientated.  
  
„He is fine Maria, he is beautiful.... a healthy 9-pound son." He said proudly.  
  
„Oh, a boy.... have you seen him?" I asked but I felt too weak to sit up.  
  
„Yes, he is perfect Maria. You just relax, darling. I love you. I'm so proud of you. You were very brave today."  
  
„And the children?" I went on asking.  
  
„I have called them, they are happy, too." He replied.  
  
A quiet, soft knock on the door made my head turn to where the sound came from. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a nurse standing in the doorway holding a little bundle in her hands. Gently Georg helped me sit up a bit.  
  
„This is your son Mrs. Von Trapp" the nurse said while placing the baby into my arms. My eyes were full in tears as I looked down at his tiny little face sleeping contently in my arms.  
  
"He is perfect, he is beautiful." I sighed all the while not able to remove my gaze from his little face.  
  
"Yes, he is... a real miracle." Georg softly stroked the baby's cheek.  
  
"Hello, my little one...you have made me work today, you know? But finally you have made it safely to this world my little Georg." My husband's eyes opened wide in suprise.  
  
"Maria... you want to name him after me?" He asked still in suprise.  
  
"Yes and I won't take any argument about it from you Captain." I smiled. "Georg, when I first found out that I was with this child, I made up my mind that no matter what happens I would name him Georg, but only if it's a boy of course." I laughed while my eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
Georg moved closer to me until his arm went around my shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek kissing away the moisture. I leaned back to rest my head against his shoulder in contentment. Silently I thanked God for guiding and watching over us. "Life is perfect". I whispered. „I wouldn't want it any other way." He confirmed.  
  
As the first rays of the rising sun came out and peeked into the hospital room guiding us toward a new life and future our newborn son slowly opened his eyes and moved his little face upwards to meet his parents' proud and loving gaze.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you have enjoyed my story.  
  
Thank you so much for all the feedbacks I have received from you. Please review this chapter as well! Thanks. 


End file.
